What's in it For Me
by IdontcareOkaymaybeIcaretomuch
Summary: Reagan Birch has been accepted to quite an unconventional school. They deliver mail by owls, the detention varies from being sent into a forest at night, to manual labor, oh and in her first year there's a gigantic snake running rampant at said school. This is new for the muggleborn who's made friends with some... odd characters.
1. Prologue

Matthew Birch knew his sister was strange when she was ten. It happened when she was alone at the swings at the local playground. She was just sitting there listening to music, when he and his best friend, Dudley Dursley had begun to tease her and push her around in the swing. "Stop it." She whined, but they didn't listen. This just encouraged the two to be bigger jerks. She said it again and again until Dudley pushed her off the swing and suddenly his pants caught fire. He was screaming at Matthew's sister and Matt, as Dudley called him did nothing but stare at his sister in fear. What happened?

Weston Birch knew his sister was special when she was eight and he was twelve. He sat doing his high school homework. He would have two more years of credits before he was done with high school and could go to college to be the youngest scientist ever. He was a prodigy, he was special, he hated it. So his little baby sister who he promised to protect for the rest of his life goes up to him and asked, "Are our mommies different people?" Before walking away. He sat there dumbfounded before shaking his head. There was no way. He and Reagan had always been close, always. But in seven years, he would get a different answer than expected.

Theodore Birch knew his daughter was odd when she was four and climbing a tree with him. But when they climbed. She would occasionally scream at him to watch out, "DADDY YOU'RE GOING TO CRUSH THE FAIRIES!" He thought nothing of it until a few minutes later he caught her talking animatedly with the fairies until a month later when she was five and he told her that fairies, unicorns, mermaids, and witches don't exist. He threw away ever thing fictional in her room away and bought her all new stuff about science. That day he realized he crushed her spirit on her day, but he didn't want the kids at school to make fun of her. Instead, she was mean to them, they ostracized her.

Catherine Birch knew her baby was going to do great things when she was a year old and was just beginning to understand walking. She took a step forward and when she fell over, Reagan was floating, keeping her from falling on her bum. Catherine cried with tears of joy. Her baby was going to be like her sister. She was going to save the world. She could hold power in her hands, and nothing could ever hold her back.

Reagan Birch is the eight-year-old monster who burned a boy's pants because he pushed her, she's that child that told her brother a secret he was never supposed to know, she's the daughter with the strange imagination that her daddy crushed in hopes of it being normal, and she's the baby who is going to be great, but to herself she a terrified eleven-year-old who puts on a mask to be like the others. She wants to fit in. Boy is she going to have some trouble with that.

( **A/N: Hello wonderful people of the fanfiction universe, or whatever you call yourself. I have done a HP fanfiction before. It was awful and I decided to give it another go. This is going to take part in a series, hopefully if all goes well. For Matthew I decided to have him be played by Kyle Massey, Weston to be played by Roshon Fagan, Theodore (Mr. Birch) to be played by Jason Lai, Catherine Birch played by Freema Ageyman, and Reagan Birch to be played by Amandla Stenburg. Most of the characters are going to be fancasted because I thought the acting was great but there wasn't a lot of diversity between characters. So long until next time.**


	2. Owls and Cerial Don't Mix

Privet Drive was perhaps the most boring place in the entire universe. Sure a year ago the neighbors on number four got an owl infestation on their nephews birthday, which was the most exciting thing that had happened since the Birch's moved here, but that had been one time in five years. The youngest Birch looked out the window to see an almost naked creature, he had a pillowcase on and that was it. It was lurking near the hedges that separated her house from the Dursley's. 'He could be a midget,' the youngest Birch thought from her seat at the dinning table while sulkily stirring her cereal. _"What are you?"_ she thought watching, rather startled as it suddenly had an owl in it's hands and was man handling the bird. _"It's probably not real."_ The youngest Birch looked around the dinning table. It was May 2nd and the year is 1992, sitting next to the young girl was her older brothers.

Their oldest son, Weston, which they treated like a prize, had just gotten into college early, he's a prodigy. Their middle child, the youngest son, Matthew was a bully. In fact he was best friends with the massive boy just next door. Their youngest, and only daughter, Reagan was strange and sarcastic. She also had a thing for randomly pulling tricks. She's not the brightest, but she's not stupid, she just lacks initiative, until a chance to get to the top. It wasn't even an opinion to the Birch's, she was just a little odd, a bit weird, and possibly looney, but the Birch's didn't like to talk about that. Next to Matthew was Mr. Birch who was reading the paper and every so often chuckling at the comics, you see Mr. Birch has no opinion in politics or what's going on in the world around him. On the contrary Mrs. Birch was fast on her way to becoming prime minister at the rate she was working. She was already a member of the British parliament and one of the queens favorites.

So much to Reagan's surprise on her birthday morning when an owl swooped into their kitchen through a window and crash landed into her cereal. The cereal, which had a healthy dose of feathers in it, sloshed all over the table. No one sitting at the table even bothered to look up, they were to busy gazing in shock at the, supposedly, nocturnal bird.

"Mum," Matthew whispered to Mrs. Birch whose mouth had dropped wide open to the floor, "there's an owl in Reagan's cereal." Reagan turned to look towards her sibling and wondered for a split second, actually she hoped that she was adopted.

"We can see that." Weston drawled in a superior tone, but somehow he was still whispering, as if that would calm the bird the kind of just sat in the cereal and stared at the suburban family. Inspecting them as if choosing which one to pick.

"Its got something tied to its leg." Matthew said looking at the bird as if it was a bomb.

"Nice deduction, Sherlock." Reagan growled through clenched teeth. The bird studied it's steely gaze onto Mrs. Birch and all hell broke loose. No one knew what happened but suddenly the owl was lying on top of Mrs. Birch's head. At this point had hopped out of her chair and was screaming, shouting, and hopping around. All of them hopped up and began shouting and screaming. Weston and Reagan were even to scared to laugh at Matthew's high pitched scream. It was hysteria and then loud popping sound had happened causing a sob to rip from Mrs. Birch's pearl wrapped neck.

Then a woman appeared. She had her hair up in a tight bun, she wore a long dress like garment the covered every piece of skin besides her head and hands. She looked prim, proper, and she would look boring of she hadn't appeared with a pop and then there was that pointy hat that sat atop her head and glasses in a rectangular shape.

"Who are you?!." shouted at his wits end and you can't really blame him. It was May 2nd, his daughters birthday and the deadline for his historical article on the Black Plague, and if those two events weren't enough his boss wanted him to work less hours. Matthew and Weston snapped their heads over to where the emerald covered lady was. Reagan's eyes wide wondering how on earth the old women just magicked herself in their house.

"My name is Minerva Mcg- Enoch get out of that poor ladies hair!" Minerva pulled a stick from her dress that everyone just now noticed had pockets. "Wingardium leviosa." she said in a steady voice. The whole family watched bewitched as the bird rose from Mrs. Birch's, now nest of hair.

"What the bloody hell?" Matthew cursed thankful how distracted his parents were so they wouldn't be able to punish him. Weston had moved his gaze from the levitating bird to the letter in her sisters bowl of cereal, milk, and feathers. He picked it up using his hand to flick away the soggy bits of cereal.

"I'm so sorry about him, we didn't know he had left to deliver the letter until it was already gone. My apologies on the behalf of Hogwarts. Now back to introductions, my name is-"

"Minerva Mcgonagal," Weston interrupted the emerald lady the Birch's now know as Minerva Mcgonagal, "deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." Weston continued. Minerva just stared at the teen before her, definitely a Ravenclaw, but she was just stereotyping.

"Why are you you here?" Questioned Mr. Birch, making wild gesticulations. He nearly slapped Weston in the face, but he moved out of the way used to his fathers antics.

"What's Hogwarts?" Reagan questioned Ms. Mcgonagal. Who just looked around the now torn kitchen/dining room. "It sounds like some sort of disease." She stated sounding rather snobbish. The woman in the green robes stride towards the Duncan's youngest, none of them stopped her. She bent down so she was eye level with the girl who practically sneered at her.

"Hogwarts is a school, for special people," she began gesturing with one finger pointing at herself and then to Reagan, "like you and me." Mcgonagal said.

Reagan's brown eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, but it was just for a second and then she put on a rock hard mask and kept her facial features sealed. "I don't know what you mean." Reagan forcefully said than pointed at the door. "It's best if you leave." The girl morbidly told the grandmotherly looking lady.

"I beg your pardon," cried Mcgonagal, "but you're wrong." She then pulled out the stick from earlier and mumbled something, it sounded Latin or Spanish, it definitely wasn't French. The speckled owl feathers were off the table and out of the milk. The chairs that the all had jumped up from had all righted themselves and the broken one was suddenly fixed. Mrs. Birch's hair had been fixed and went back to it's usual place.

"How is this even possible?" questioned Mr. Birch looking around at the most spotless he's ever seen his kitchen. His eldest looked glum at the thought of now having to live up to this expectation. While Matthew had a confused smile on his face that Reagan knew that he wasn't listening.

"Magic Mr. Birch," Mcgonagal anounced, "I could teach you all this, all this wonderful world has to offer." Mcgonagal turned to Reagan and bent down slightly to her level, "You, Reagan Ann Birch are a witch."

"Impossible." She whispered then crossed her arms and spat out a snobbish, "Prove it." Mcgonagal just looked at the girl in exasperation. She was giving this girl a chance to be someone special and she was passing it by, how ungrateful.

"Have you ever done something so extraordinary that it couldn't of been real?" Reagan stiffened then turned around, the snake. Everyone in her family caught the cold steely gaze she was giving them and instantly for some, Weston, and several moments for others, Matthew.

"Ah, it seems you do. You might want to grab your letter from your brother. He seems quite entertained." In one quick movement Reagan turned around and saw her simpleton of a brother was reading the letter with a wide smile on his happy face.

"This is one sick, dedicated joke." Weston smirked from looking up at the heavy papers in his hands. He smiled a bit, poor McGonagall look agitated. Chamomile tea would be best when she gets to her home away from home.

"Give me that." She said in a demanding sort of tone. He shrugged and tossed to the girl who dribbled it a bit before dropping it on the ground. "That is some ridiculously heavy stuff. Why not just regular paper?" She asked the unimportant question. McGonagal shrugged in response before muttering a reply. Her eyes brushed over the list of what to get and then to the actual letter. "Hmm. Mum do you know where we can buy a set of standard robes?"

"It's a boarding school!" shouted Mr. Birch in exasperation, if he had any actual hair his hands would be tangled in them as he rubbed his nearly bald head, "What are you going to do with your hair?"

 **It's me. Hello my lovely, probably invisible readers. So how are you. I have four chaoters already written including this one and I will get back to you with more.**


	3. Culture Shock and Wand Trouble

"I can't believe out of all the people to go to a fancy shmancy boarding school, it's you." Weston complained as he lied on his younger sisters bed, his feet dangling off the edge while throwing a bouncy ball up and down, then up and he dropped it. Of course the reason he was whining was because, "I mean you're completely average." Reagan glared at her older brother through her hair that were getting way to long. Currently she was in her room looking for her favorite jumper. Her parents had called Weston down to her room to fetch her, that was two minutes ago. It's been a month since holiday had started and her parents wanted to be some of the first 'muggles' to get to Diagon Alley.

After the lengthy lecture Minerva gave the Birch family about the wizarding world and what they should know about Hogwarts. The old woman recommended they get her books and such as soon as possible so she could catch up seeing as a lot of the other students had grown up around a magical environment. To cut the chit chat short Minerva basically told Reagan she would have to do class work for a new school that she wouldn't be going to until September.

"What exactly do you teach at this school?" Her mother asked, ever the skeptic.

"We don't offer maths, or English classes, until the third year and they are to be taken as electives, we do however offer history, an exquisite chemistry class. As for physical education the campus is huge and we allow at the most eight minutes for students to get to class," McGonagall explained, "it's also mandatory for first years to have several broom riding lessons."

Meanwhile in the present Reagan threw a stuffed giraffe at her older bothers head. She missed and instead hit her brother Matthew on his neck. "Wat'chu do tha for?" He asked rubbing the spot where he was hit. Regan rolled her dull brown eyes and pushed past her brother as he was saying, "Mum and Da would like ya ta hurry u- hey don't push me!" He shout as his older brother walked past him but not before shoving him roughly into the door. Reagan looked back at her brothers and shook her head, 'They're so stupid,' she thought. 'If they keep fighting like that then mum and dad aren't going to get anything and then, no sweets for about a week. I don't know about them, but that is not what I want, at all.' Regan held a forced, tight lipped smile as she walked heavily down the stairs looking at McGonagall, Regan couldn't really say she hated her, but she knew that Minerva wasn't going to be her favorite teacher by a long shot.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Birch snapped with no smile on her face or hint that she was the least bit happy, Regan nodded slightly with a look of concern on her face, if she wasn't happy that could literally mean that anything bad could happen, when mum isn't happy no one's happy, I guess it's a good thing mum's good at hiding her emotions. " I can't believe this, Minerva is waiting for us and you, you two, what were you doing?" she questioned her oldest and youngest children with an impatient tap of her left foot. Mr. Birch was looking exhausted, he had just taken up a job as a journalist and hated it with every fiber of his being.

Weston looked down at his sister who didn't even dare to look at him, for such a cocky smarty two shoes he couldn't lie, not even for moral reasons he just couldn't, this made him one of the bluntest of the three siblings. "I couldn't find my jumper." Reagan simply stated, then her mother noticed her bare shoulders and groaned.

Mrs. Birch made several incomprehensible sounds and mumbles, and then looked at her three children before dragging them to the car. Mr. Birch stood there, he looked as if he was falling asleep while standing up. Graveyard shift had not been nice to him, not at all. "Theodore." Mrs. Birch questioned quietly. Her voice was low and her eyes held the murderous fury only a mother could hold. Mr. Birch abruptly woke up and stumbled to the car. His three children already in the back seats.

"Muuuuuuuuum," Matthew whined, Regan scowled, they certainly won't be getting any treats after this trip, "do I have to go to this, Dudley invited me over. I'm sure his mother won't mind me coming over late." She would, everyone in the car, except for Matthew knew this, but Regan really wanted a treat.

"Petunia was fine when I came over the other day to give her their mail that got switched up with ours. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with Matthew staying for a few hours." She pleaded, Matthew was her least favorite sibling, Weston was a close second, but with Weston at least you got a good conversation going. Mrs. Birch held the steering wheel tightly and she gazed back in her mirror where her youngest looked at her with an expressionless face. No her eyes they were glaring at her. She groaned and mumbled a fine. Matthew bolted out the door at a remarkable pace and Reagan took his spot without too much of a fuss.  
"Next time," Mrs. Birch started and turned around to look at her smartest children, "you will ALL be going to this sorcery place." The kids nodded dumbly, they knew not to fight with their temperamental mother. Reagan didn't even correct her mother on the sorcery part. So they began the trip to London and what felt like several hours later they arrived to the dingy old pub. The funny thing is Reagan didn't notice it until she saw Minerva in her emerald get up and bun.

"I hope you made it without any trouble... Where's the bigger lad?" This sent Weston in a fit of laughter and Reagan giggling like a madwoman. Minerva looked confused while the Birch family either looked exasperated, sleepy, or in varying degrees of giggly happiness.

The Birch family plus one made their way into the shady looking pub dubbed The Leaky Cauldron. "I see you're still helping out little firsties." The man behind the bar said.

"Of course, Tom. Why else would I be accompanied by a _very_ influential member of the parliament, Catherine Birch, her husband, one of the journalist of The Gazetteer, Theodore Birch, and two of her children, Weston and Reagan." Minerva responded Tom had his music mouth open and a little bit of his drink had dribbled down his unshaven chin. He wiped it the waved happily to the son and daughter of the _very_ influential Catherine Birch and the lesser influential Theodore Birch.

"Shouldn't we be getting school supplies." Theodore asked scratching his neck awkwardly. His two children looking around before the both of them paled considerably looking at a hag who ordered _fingernails_! They nodded agreeing with their father shivering at the sight of the terrifying women crunchy on the nails without a grimaced and Weston gagged.

"Ah, yes." Minerva motioned to the back of the restaurant next to a staircase there was a door. "Right this way." She led them through the restaurant noticing how Reagan followed her head held high and face wiped of emotion as if to tell them to take a picture it would last longer. Minerva seemed to only push open the doors with a glance. She then tapped a strange pattern on the brick and the bricks moved.

 _"How is that even possible the thing in between the cement should stop that. Magic is so weird."_ Reagan thought letting her eyebrows furrow and her jaw to go slack. The brick wall exposed many people all in robes that varied in colors from black to a full scale rainbow. Then there were the old buildings that were set in jewel tones.

Signs of the places were astonishing, The Magical Menagerie was filled to the brim with animals of all shapes and sizes, but mainly cats and owls. An ice cream shop on the other side was painted bright pink was called Florean Fortescue. Then there was Madame Milkins Robes for all occasions, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish and Blotts Bookseller, and many other shops that the Birch family plus one just couldn't see from their spot in between reality and this magical world that they had just stepped into.

Weston was the first one to step off the bricks and onto the pavement where he began walking around while whistling quite obnoxiously according to Reagan who glared at him before skipping down each step and wandering around before they heard the calls of their parents.

"REAGAN ANN BIRCH! WESTON MARIAN BIRCH! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Birch yelled as Mrs. Birch's mouth hung open before she remembered it was best to keep an open mind and shut it. Their two children were about to walk into the pet shop before their fathers screeching . They froze and turned Reagan had a murderous look on her face while Weston was the most red anyone could've possibly seen seeing as his darker complexion made it quite hard to make out any color, until today.

"We have to go to Gringotts first. The wizarding bank." Minerva said sounding slightly smug at their foolish display. The two slinked back over to the direction Minerva was heading as if to not draw any attention to themselves .

Gringotts was probably the biggest building Reagan had ever seen with small towers and the lot. It was gorgeous painted white and gold with a sign outside that she didn't even bother to look at and instead focused on the architecture.  
"Now I must warn you before we enter goblins aren't the prettiest creatures, do not dare make fun of them or you will not be in any pleasant situations." Minerva said ominously before pushing the door open with her wrinkly hand.

Inside was buzzing like any other bank. People rushing everywhere and men in office formal and robes pacing as if waiting for a transaction and a women with at least three kids, no wait five, were talking with a goblin about her son. Another family was a father and daughter dressed in the most odd clothes Reagan had ever seen. And she was sure the man next to them was a giant. Minerva led them to an employee-less goblin who smiled at the Birch family, Weston smiled back and waved, Theodore had his mouth hanging open in wonder and waved grinning now as if he had convinced himself he was dreaming. Catherine gave a simple hello and looked at the goblin head on. Reagan said hello and waved with her stone face on.

"Griphook, we would like to exchange muggle pounds to wizarding currency." He looked over at them with his gnarled face and Reagan suddenly noticed how ginormous his ears were.

"Okie dokie."

"I like him," Weston began with a smile on his face, "he says 'Okie dokie'."

They were at the last shop of the day, Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands Since 823 A.D. Reagan wondered if the sign was joking, but with wizards you would never know.

They family of five minus one had stepped into the terribly lighted shop. An old man was helping a young girl. This girl had the longest, blondest, prettiest hair Reagan had ever seen. It was braided elaborately and wondered if her father had done it seeing as he too had long hair. The girl also had big blue owlish eyes that looked at her calmly before smiling. So Reagan did what any politicians daughter would and scowled. But her mom isn't like other politicians, she's very liberal. So Catherine and Weston both nudged Reagan in the shoulder. She turned her head at them and pouted, before waving at the girl, the very same oddly dressed girl she had seen at Gringotts. The girl smiled and waved forgetting the wand was in that hand and sent what looked like lightning at a cash register and it exploded sending galleons and Knuts and sickles everywhere. The old man shook his head before giving her a different wand. This one Reagan had a Tulip carved into it as the handle. She waved it and a silvery mist followed it's every move. The old man nodded before giving a price.

Reagan stopped looking at the family and looked around. It looked to be a very closed off shop until she noticed that those weren't walls she was looking at, they were wands in boxes. Rows and rows of theses bookshelves were filled with wands. Wand after wand after wand.

"Miss Charlotte Fawley pleasure to see you again, Alder, twelve inches, and Unicorn hair. I heard about what happened with Sirius." He smiled through the strange introduction before looking at Catherine Birch who looked confused before she looked sad.

"I believe you've mistaken me for my sister." Catherine said looking straight at the old man who sighed. Reagan looked confused and so did Weston they both looked at their mum while their dad looked calm and at ease.

"Sister" the two mouthed at each other.

"Ah," he said picking up a tape measure, "my sincerest apologies."

"Mum, you doing okay?" Weston question and with hesitation Mrs. Birch shook her head before smiling as if to say "No, but I will be."

"I believe we have a Hogwarts student waiting to get their wand." Theodore said trying to diffuse the situation, it wasn't working.

"Yes, arms out." The old man threw the tape measure up in the air and it became several tape measures the were all measuring the strangest things: the area in between her nose, how short was her forehead, how big was the space between her eyes, how long was her fingernail on her left thumb- which she told was her wand hand- how long was her hair curled, how long was it straight. All in all it was scary for the eleven year old going through culture shock.

The tape measures finally calmed down and shrunk into the single one she had seen before had feel at her feet, Reagan inwardly sighed before picking it up and moving from her spot to were the exploded cash register was and set it on top. The old man came back with at least twenty wands. Her eyes widened at the sight of all of them before he gave her the fist one.

"Cherry, eleven inches, Dragon heartstring." She didn't know what to do so she pointed it jokingly at Weston who had chuckled before throwing himself on the floor.

"Reagan Ann." Her brother scolded. She shrugged and the old man took that wand before looking through the others and handed her another one

"Blackthorn, fourteen inches, dragon heartstring." Reagan waved the wand and nothing happened so she waved it again and it slipped from her fingers straight back into its awaiting case. Her face grew as red as it possible could before she put her hand face on and ignored her brothers laughter.

"Black Walnut, thirteen inches, unicorn hair." A rain cloud appeared over her brothers head.

"Cedar, a foot, dragon heartstrings." I pointed it at the rug and it ignited.

"Chestnut, fourteen inches, dragon heartstrings." I pointed it up and the light fixture exploded.

"Chestnut, thirteen inches, _unicorn hair._ " Reagan merely touched it and it made her hair frizz up so bad she suddenly had an Afro and was positively shaking.

"Ebony , thirteen inches, dragon heartstrings." It had let out sparkles that began to eat away at the rug.

"Elm, fifteen inches, Dragon heartstring." She had dropped it and it soaked the rug in water in an instant.

"Maple, thirteen inches, Dragon heartstring." He had barely transferred the wand before taking it back and giving her one that looked similar.

"Maple, thirteen and a half inches, dragon heartstrings." Reagan grabbed this one purely out of desperation not noticing that five other families had stopped to get wands.

"Abracadabra." She said jokingly not noticing how all of her mistakes fixed itself, or how flowers began to bloom where the cash register exploded, or how the families flinched, but she did notice the silver and bronze sparkles it emitted. Reagan smirked at her wand happy to have tamed it.

"That'll be two galleons."

"That's like thirty eight pounds." Mr. Birch complained

They had been shopping all day for school supplies and well the wizarding world. To Reagan it was very hard to accept. Kind of a culture shock. So she begged and begged her father who went with her to get the books to get her others, Hogwarts a History, Wizard Etiquette for the Graceless Witch, Famous Wizards and Witches Throughout the Ages, and her least favorite, A Curly Haired Witches Guide to Haircare and The Likes. She was probably going to murder her father.

The Birch family plus one had returned to their humble abode. And the two boys ran off to do whatever they do when they were alone while Reagan had retired to her room and Catherine Birch had left to order some food, she couldn't cook to save her life, but organize a government petition against the government she could.

Reagan sat in her room packing all of her trinkets and things away and she wouldn't need until September first. A knock on the door alerted her to her mother entering her room. She felt a hand on her shoulder leading both of them to Reagan's bed, Reagan grabbed a random book and flipped to a random page just to scan it before turning to her mother.

"Who's Charlotte Fawley?" She heard her mother sigh and flop onto Reagan's bed.

"She was my sister." She heard her mother cry and sniffle as if she was trying to brave for her daughter who held her hand.

"What happened to her?"

"She died." This had her mother thrown in a fit of tears. Reagan couldn't imagine what she was going through. But before she could console her crying mother Catherine got up and wiped off her nose. "Go to sleep we have to go shopping for a dinner party the Dursley's are hosting next week." She walked out, but kept the light on. Reagan looked from her doorway and back to herbook and scanned it before stopping and dropping the book.  
 _"_ _Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived_ _"_

Also known as my next door neighbor.

 **What is up you beautiful people. So please read and review criticism is welcome and if you think this story is stupid, complain all you want so I can fix it. Be back at you next week with another chapter.**


	4. Dinner Parties are Always Disasterous

The Birch family stood on the doorstep of number four Privet drive looking ever so nice. Mrs. Birch was wearing a lovely pearl set complete with earnings and a bracelet that matched her white dinner dress, her makeup over done with very red lips, while Mr. Birch wore a nice shirt, a sports jacket, and khakis looking ever so awkward and tugging his tie every other second out of awkwardness, on the other hand Weston and Miller wore the exact same thing as their father basically because their was a by two get one free sale at Asda, and Reagan last but not least was wearing a traditional looking Chinese dress with her curly hair tied up in a bun. They were all, except for Mrs. Birch and Reagan, wearing converse, the two females wore sandals.

As soon as they knocked on the door it was opened by Vernon who offered to take Mr. Birch's jacket. Theodore shook his head no and then suddenly Dudley came out of nowhere and told Mr Birch, "We had to write essays about our heroes in class, and I wrote about _you,_ Mr. Birch."

Reagan and Weston had to hold in laughs while Matthew had an unpleasant look on his face. Petunia walked up to Mrs. Birch and said in a fake pleasant tone, "Your dress matches your skin tone exceedingly well. And you look quite darling this evening." She said to Catherine and Reagan who both hid their looks of disgust with smiles. While they were buttering them up Reagan looked around the sitting room they had been led to. She could see pictures of Dudley and she thought she saw a birthday one of Matthew from last year when he went to the zoo with Dudley for his birthday. That was interesting. The three of them, Piers, Dudley, and Matthew had gotten trapped in a snake exhibit right before the Dursley's owl infestation. Reagan even had found some mail and knocked on the door to give it to them only to find they weren't home and the mail slot was nailed shut.

All of the children sat on the sofa while the dads positioned themselves on the recliners and the mums had positioned themselves on the love seat. Reagan looked around and noticed that there was a boy with bottle green eyes and scruffy hair that she missed. Looking around she noticed none of the pictures were of them and frowned wondering why she and Her mother never participated in these dinner parties and remembered how mean they were.

"Where's Harry?" She asked interrupting Matthew's and Dudley's conversation and Weston's reading. Reagan swore that Vernon's entire face turned purple and Dudley's turned red, while Petunia gasped rather stupidly.

"Yes, where is that cousin of yours?" Weston asked shutting his book and smirking at his sister. _"Weston this isn't a potential boyfriend. I'm eleven he really needs to stop."_ Reagan thought. Ever since she was ten her oldest brother had been either trying to get her a boyfriend or tried convincing her boys were the epitome of evil. But Reagan had much simpler things on her mind, like world domination and why NASA spent billions of dollars to make a pen when they could've used a pencil.

"He's at a friends house." Vernon answered very unconvincingly. While the adults began to get in a debate about politics: The Birch's vs The Dursley's round V. Reagan muttered an excuse to leave and began to walk upstairs. She knocked on all the doors coming to the last one and knocking after hearing something fall. The door opened to reveal a very distracted Harry. Reagan smirked to herself at her own discovery of Vernon's bad lying. He was worse then Weston.

"Hello, Rose, is it?" He asked taking more interest in his closet the Reagan. Harry wondered why the girl was here, they had been neighbors since he was seven yet she never came over to his house nonetheless his bedroom door.

"No, Reagan. You weren't at the dinner party. Did you not want to come?" She asked. Harry wondered if he did want to come before thinking no, the Dursley's would have him serve them probably. Then he wondered why the pretty girl with brown skin cared.

"No." He answered honestly at the girls questions. He squirmed under her intimidating gaze. And looked back towards the closet hoping that Dobby would now shut up.

"So how was that boarding school you went to, what was it called Pigzit, no no, Warthog pimple, Hogwarts, perhaps?" Reagan asked and Harry's face split into a beaming smile before he began to ramble. _"Gotcha"_ Reagan thought with a smirk. He wore his heart on his baggy sleeve.

"It's amazing, but the teachers are insane. One is prejudice and the other is strict. But then the great hall is just beautiful at nigh-" he didn't continue the word night and just hung the 'I' sound out as he stared at her in shock. He let out an inhuman sound.

"Nice to meet you _The Boy Who Lived."_ Reagan said in a joking tone at Harry who finally breathed and got his eyes to stop popping out of his head. "My name is Reagan Birch." Reagan held out a hand and Harry took it tentatively, like she would blow up on him.

"You got your letter?" He asked. Reagan gave him a look that was epitome of sarcasm. _"And here it comes."_ Thought Harry with a frown on his face.

" _Noooo._ I just know all about wizards and witches and their magical feast and goblins and ghouls and their magical beast." She answered while Harry gave her a sour look.

"Don't say the m word to loudly. The Dursley's don't like it." Harry shushed her and thanked goodness she wasn't him otherwise she wouldn't have anything but bread for about a week. He pulled her inside his room and opened his closet. Inside was the light colored, big eyed, nicer looking goblin like thing. "This is Dobby, he's a house elf." Weird, very, _very_ weird.

"Dobby is pleased to meet Miss Fawley." Dobby said. Reagan's eyes had went wide at the sound of her mothers maiden name and she honestly didn't know what to say so she held out her hand and winced when Dobby had started crying and held her hand closed to him in what seemed to be a hug. "Misses Fawley is ever so kind to Dobby. Shaking a hand like he is a person." _"What"_ The two thought for different reasons.

"I thought your last name was Birch?" Harry asked the girl who never answered his question.

"Dobby would you please get off my arm?" Reagan asked awkwardly not knowing how to deal with this situation. Dobby backed away and looked at the white dress and carefully looked at the embroidered cranes and flowers.

"Dobby is sorry miss and mister." Dobby said before banging his head on Harry's night stand surely creating a ruckus that they were able to hear down stairs. Harry began to forcibly pull Dobby off of the night stand while Reagan began to tell Dobby things like,"It's okay." "Dobby it's fine." "Shut up Dobby."

The two magical beings, both amateurs, had finally gotten Dobby to stop harming himself and then Dobby gave one last cryptic message,"Mister Potter should not go to Hogwarts." before snapping his finger and he was gone. Harry looked at Reagan and she rushed out of his room and back in her spot. She didn't make a single sound as she rushed down the stairs and slid gracefully next to her older brother.

"I couldn't find the bathroom at first." She told a smug Weston who mumbled something smug under his breath. Then it all happened so fast.

She could see Dobby out of the corner of her eye and Harry who was trying to catch this gigantic sugary pudding with sugar violets that Harry would never taste unless his cousin made home eat it off if the floor. Then it had stopped levitating and feel on Mrs. Birch. Then an owl swooped in through an open window and Mr. Birch let out a high pitched groan that most people would call a shriek, he was probably remembering the event that happened several months ago and whenever they had wizard mail sent from McGonagal to their house he would go upstairs. Vernon's face turned purple and an assortment of nasty shades most of them reds while Petunia and Dudley were resisting screaming at Harry. Who tried to defend himself. The owl had left the room and Reagan noticed Weston had left and her mum had shot out of her seat while Matthew was postponed behind Dudley, for back up and Reagan had moved towards the kitchen, which was way closer to the front door then the living room. Birch's were exceedingly happy they had eaten dinner first seeing as whatever Petunia made was always atrocious.

Trying to find a way to get the blame off of Harry Reagan looked over at Petunia then Vernon before shaking her head. She couldn't do it without sounding insane. Harry saying the same thing over and over but there was a look of annoyance on the elders of the Birch family. "A house elf did it." He exclaimed. Mrs. Birch took her eleven year old daughters hand and her twelve year old sons hand and took straight off towards their house. She looked back at the boy with unkempt hair and glasses and wondered why someone so famous lived with people like them.

Harry turned his head to look at the retreating figure of the girl who didn't even try. Well, better than her brother, she seemed kind of nice. She seemed genuine. But how did she know who Harry Potter was. Perhaps she had seen him somewhere. They went to the same school, but recess schedules and different lunchtimes kept them from reacting with each other. She was pretty Harry has decided, maybe if she smiled for once and stopped smirking. But before he got yelled at by the living members of his immediate family he had wondered why Dobby had called her Fawley.

 **Incase you haven't noticed I've been stealing YouTube instro's. Any way how are you liking it I would love to know if you love it hate it, hate my character, love my character. By the way, I've decided on Laurence Coke as Harry Potter. He's half Indian, half Caucasian and has green eyes. I'm keeping the Dursley's and Professor's the same.**


	5. The Meeting of new Friends and Hermione

Reagan had waited a month for this to happen. And here she was at Kings Cross Station looking around and at the ticket she had gotten in her acceptance letter. Platform 9 3/4. _"It doesn't exist. Not one bit. What if this was a joke?What if I was dreaming and now it's time for me to wake up? Oh gosh."_ Reagan thought while she looked around trying to see if anyone else was there that was magical. The Birch elders had to drop the youngest off seeing as right after Weston had to be at the University in thirty minutes, and Matthew had practically been brainwashed to believe magic is bad from the Dursley's. So Instead of crying she did the only thing acceptable in this situation and looked around. She was between platforms nine and ten, when she heard someone speaking. It was a light airy voice, at first she didn't pay attention till Reagan saw the long silvery blonde hair.

Reagan called out to the two, by coughing of course hoping one of them would notice the eleven year old struggling with her suitcase. The silver girl stopped and turned around.

"Daddy, it's the girl in the wand shop." She smiled looking up at her dad. They both stopped and then Reagan noticed how many people were looking at them. The girl had an actual trunk on a trolley with a cage that had literally nothing in it strapped to said trunk.

Reagan then noticed what they were wearing and cringed he was wearing baggy pants and a kurta over those, he had rolled the pant leg up as if to show off his dirty dress shoes, with no socks. Luna was wearing a pair of ripped up overalls that were sewn together with different colors of thread. Under that she was wearing a watermelon patterned shirt and a blue beaded necklace with a cork on it. She was also wearing a blazer with no shoulder pads, but all the buttons were ripped off and replaced with two totally different, scuffed up ones. Under her overalls were a pair of blue tights, covering her pale skin. She was also wearing a pair of trainers with what appeared to be oranges painted on them. My eyes travelled from her feet to her face where it was covered by glasses where the frames looked like hands. They were painted so many different colors. And so were the lenses, except for a single dot in the middle. On top of her head of beautiful blonde hair was a red velvet beret.

"Do you know how to get on the platform." She asked looking at the ground. Xenophilous Lovegood had nodded and Luna grabbed Reagan's hand and her trunk in the other and looked at her father.

"Daddy, can you please lead the way?" She asked politely. Her voice airy and light. Compared to it Reagan 's was like gravel. Her father promptly nodded his head which Reagan now noticed had a yellow head dress on it. They stopped at a barrier.

"You have to run straight through it." He said and Reagan was sure her eyes had already fallen out of her head.

"What?!" She shouted gazing at the now huge wall.

"I'll go first. Luna Bean would you mind letting her put her muggle trunk on your trolley?" He asked. Luna nodded brightly a dopey smile on her face and she took Reagan's robin egg colored suit case and placed it next to her empty cage. He the ran towards the wall. Reagan closed her eyes and cringed hoping he wouldn't have a concussion. She opened her eyes and he was gone.

"It's best if you closed your eyes." Luna said and Reagan nodded. Her jaw clenched as she ran at the wall. She expected it to feel rough. But instead, it was cool, like being immersed in water one second then not the next. Reagan opened her eyes and her ears popped.

Noise hit her in all directions families saying goodbye and a huge scarlet train engine enough to to hold a thousand children she saw Xenophilous waving at her and Reagan smiled at the oddly dressed man. She walked next to him and suddenly the oddly dressed wonder, Luna Lovegood was next to her. Luna smiled at the normal girl and handed her her suitcase. Reagan smiled at her before rushing off to get on the train. It was eleven forty five and she had fifteen minutes before the train departed. So Reagan hopped on the train interrupting a conversation between three upperclassmen. She muttered an excuse me before pushing them out of her way and trying to find an empty compartment.

She soon found one with a bushy haired girl and a plump boy who were conversing. So she knocked on the door.

The bushy haired girl answered it with a hug, "Ron, Harry. I missed you two all summer and you are not Ron nor Harry." The plump boy gave out a nervous laugh at the sight of the confused looking girl.

"No I am not. Is there room for one more?" Reagan asked looking between the two. The girl sighed and nodded. Reagan narrowed her eyes at the girl before sitting next to the boy who instantly straightened up and tried to suck in his gut. "I'm Reagan Birch." She told the two. The bushy haired girl's eyes widened and before she introduced herself she asked Reagan a question.

"Are you perhaps related to Catherine Birch?" The bucked toothed girl asked, Reagan nodded. Looking at the both of them up and down. The girl had bushy frizzy hair, so her parents probably didn't have curly hair and she treated it like straight hair, so it frizzed. She had bangs and the pretties eyes Reagan had ever seen. A nice nose, but her teeth were an eye sore. She was wearing a simple black shirt, a pair of shorts and converse. She had a small scar on her leg, right below the knee.

"Yeah, she's my mum." And suddenly the bucked tooth, bushy haired girl was talking about how much she admired her Mothers politics and how much she hoped she became the next prime minister. Reagan wasn't listen so she turned to the boy. "What's your name?" She asked.

"N-n-Neville Longbottom." He stuttered. Looking anywhere but Reagan. The girl was still going on and on about her mother. Neville Longbottom was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans with trainers his hair was messy as if he didn't had time to brush t and was running his hands through it over and over again. He had mud on his cheek.

"-Oh excuse me, my names Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom." She introduced herself and the boy across from her. Reagan nodded her head pretending that the boy hadn't already introduced herself before pulling her suitcase up and rummaging around in it. "Why don't you have a trunk?" Hermione asked. Motioning to her own trunk that was set before her and Neville's that was set above. So far Hermione was annoying, but smart in Reagan's eyes.

"Oh, umm. I didn't like them. So I asked Miner-McGonagal to place this charm on it so I can fit a bunch of stuff in here. Like um. Just watch." She reached inside and her front half was all the way inside of the trunk before she pulled out a single book looking smug and triumphant. Reagan raised the book in the air and Neville and Hermione looked at each other before looking at Reagan.

"Cool." Hermione commented before looking at the book Reagan pulled out. "Is THAT HOGWARTS A HISTORY!" She squealed her voice rising in pitch.

"Your favorite book?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. "So who's the Harry and Ron you were hugging?" She asked smirking a bit when Hermione reddened and brushed and through her hair. "Don't do that, when you touch it, it will never curl." Reagan said. Hermione took her hand off of her frizzy head and looked at Reagan before quickly changing the subject.

"They're my best friends." Hermione answered growing more and more worried. "The train leaves in two minutes and I have no idea what to do if they're not here." Hermione fiddled with her fingers and looked at her fingers.

"I'm looking for my neighbor to, names Harry too, he's got scruffy black hair and won't let me try on his glasses." She said crossing her arms as if she was a pouting child. Hermione then perked up at the mention of her best friend.

"Harry Potter?" Hermione asked neither of them realizing Neville had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Reagan questioned Hermione skeptically. Before Hermione motioned to herself and before she could say anything Reagan answered her question. "Same Harry."

Before the two big haired girls could complain about there friend there was a knock at the door and it was opened by two other first year girls. One was Luna Lovegood and the other girl with bright red hair that went an inch or two below her shoulder. She was wearing an ordinary hoody and a pair of masculine pants that were baggy one her and belted together by a piece of yarn. She wore dirty shoes that were probably hand me downs. Her eyes were a bright brown and her face was covered in freckles.

"Is there any room in here?" Asked the red haired girl. Reagan looked at nodded with a small smile. "I can't find my brother. Names Ginny Weasley." She said shaking Reagan's, Neville's, and Hermione's hands before sitting down next to Hermione.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She introduced before plopping herself down in between Neville and Reagan. Neville blushed a bright pink color before distracting himself by looking out the window. Luna turned to Reagan before smiling at her. "I know you."

"Reagan Birch." She said shortly looking at the book in her hands from her suitcase that she had put above them on a little ledge.

"N-n-Neville Longbot-t-tom." He introduced still looking out the window. The stutter still there. Luna smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said surveying all of us as the train took off. Ginny looked at Hermione incredulously.

"My brother talks about you a lot." Ginny Weasley has _no_ filter. None at all. Hermione blushed a deeper red than Neville.

Uh, umm, what? Well anyway," Hermione for a good five seconds was speechless. I will cherish those seconds before she continues, "what house do you want to be in. We're in Gryffindor." She said motioning to herself and Neville.

"Gryffindor." Ginny answered without hesitation,"My whole family has been in that house and the tradition isn't ending with me." She said stubbornly. Reagan thought she would a phenomenal Gryffindor. She seemed stubborn as hell.

"I would like Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff." Luna said with her dreamy smile on her face, she turned to Reagan and beamed, Reagan smiled back hoping her darker complexion his her forming blush. No one should ever be smiled like that ever. "What about you Reagan?" She asked.

"I dunno, I think Slytherin would be cool." She said and instantly the room was thrown in chaos. Neville shot up and looked around his head hitting the shelf that had his suitcase which fell and opened up. A frog had hopped out and croaking came with a shriek that Reagan was pretty sure was hers since something get had began to very slowly hop up her leg. She had jumped up while Luna had stayed in her seat to survey the chaos. On the other side of the compartment Hermione had gave a shout and Ginny began listing all the reasons she shouldn't be in Slytherin. She only came up with five things but Reagan wasn't listening she was to busy trying to get the toad off of her leg. So she was shaking it, hopping and finally pried the road off of her and threw it at Neville, he caught it... With his face. Finally a prefect came through. It was a fifth year with golden hair and Hufflepuff robes on who surveyed the serene girl, a scolding Hermione, a Weasley listing off reasons Slytherin wasn't the way to go, the second year who won the fifty points, and a girl close to tears.

"What is going on in here. He said using the tone for trouble makers and usually only them.

The first year with tears in her eyes had answered blubbering. "I just said Slytherin wouldn't be that bad and Neville's trunk fell off and the toad came out and and it hopped on me an I can't stand toads, they scare me. No offense Neville." She added after seeing the poor boys face at her exclamation of amphibian hatred. "They were yelling and I don't know what was going on."

Cedric Diggory's face softened at Reagan's tears and Ginny Weasley's guilty look. "If Slytherin is the house you get in then you truly are a Slytherin." He said to her bending down so he was at her height of 4'6. "If that's where you belong, and that's where you'll flourish the hat will put you there. Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he accomplished so much. Don't be disheartened, everything happens for a reason." He wiped off her tears. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville had all felt guilty for causing such a scene, where's the chivalry. "Now let's clean this up. Scourgify." He said while waving his wand in a twirling motion. Everything righted itself and went to its rightful place.

"Now no more house rivalry before we get there. And I advise putting on your robes." He said before nodding and leaving the compartment. Reagan looked out the window and saw that it was already getting dark.

Her, Neville Ginny, Luna, and Hermione had all gotten out there uniforms and right as Neville got ready to slip off his shirt the girls gave a chorus of, "NevILLE!" They pushed him out the compartment and then threw his uniform at him before slamming the compartment. Neville grumbled all the way to the men's restroom.

They girls' uniforms were basically all the same. A pleated black skirt that went to the knee, grey socks that reached to the hem of the skirt, they were mandatory in the winter, a white blouse shirt, and a v neck cardigan that was grey with a black trim except for Hermione's hers was red and gold, a black tie, excluding Hermione's, and a black cloak that had the Hogwarts crest on the breast, except for Hermione's. They could customize them however they pleased after they were sorted.

"How do I look?" Asked Ginny posing for the three girls who laughed.

"Like a Hogwarts student, Ginny." answered Hermione giggling. Luna had her ever so dreamy smile on her face and Reagan smirked. They giggled and laughed the rest of the way which wasn't very long.

"Ok so the train ride is almost over I'll probably find Neville with the other Gryffindor boys in his year and you will follow the giant of a man, his name's Hagrid," Hermione explained, "leave your stuff there. Someone takes it to whatever house dormitory you get into." Hermione snapped at Reagan who simple grabbed her suitcase. Reagan retracted her hand back and slid it into the robe pockets as the train halted.

It was more or less organized chaos so Reagan did the only thing she thought about for a moment and held onto Ginny's hand as she pushed her way through the the throng of people, she then felt a very cold hand slip into her and turned to see Luna Lovegood smiling at her before being pushed along by Ginny towards the giant man.

Hermione wasn't lying about it, not one bit. He was huge and was ringing a bell, he was saying with a very thick Scottish accent, "Fir's years, four ta a boa." The three girls raced to the boats trying to find one with available seat and found one towards the middle of the little boats. There was a boy in there. He had dark brown hair and freckles doting his red cheeks and pale face, with scars everywhere. One slid across his lip and met his cheekbone. He had some of the darkest brown eyes Reagan had ever seen, they were almost black. Ginny, like always introduced herself first.

"Hullo name's Ginny Weasley, can we sit here." The boy thought about it for a second before nodding.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said as she stepped into the boat, helping Reagan along the way who subtly took her hand out of Luna's cold grasp.

"Reagan Birch." She announced quietly looking at her robes as if she was saying that to it.

"My names Richard Pevensie." He said smiling kindly at the three girls before taking out a pen and drawing on his arm as the boat began moving, he also talked. A lot. They sat in a comfortable silence as Reagan twiddled her thumbs and Ginny looked over at the water trying to see the giant squid that her brothers told her about, Luna hummed a tune looking around the waters at her fellow first years.

Suddenly the castle came into view it was breathe taking, Richard stopped his drawing to openly gaze as he planned how they built this magnificent castle. He looked at the archways, the columns, the towers, they were gorgeous. Ginny stopped to appreciate the view, how the lights cast shadows after shadow, and then she could see statutes of all but on founder. Godric's statue was one a tower that jutted in and out as if for a stairwell, Rowena's statue was held with her arms out as if she was about to fall. Hufflepuffs was lower to the ground, half way covered with dirt and the like, but she couldn't find Salazar's statue until she felt her hand, which she let drift in the water catch on something that appeared to be a stone hand. Luna audibly gasped looking at not the castle, but the plant laugh and how many Nargles and Horned Snoracks there could be hiding, and oh the wackspurts, there were so many. Reagan had stopped the twiddling of her thumbs as the castles reflection shone on the water and she tilted her head up to see the real thing. She didn't know where to look and where not to it was all to beautiful.

They dock all the boats and are led inside to a sort of waiting room where gigantic doors stood, where Minerva McGonagal stood looking every way as impeccable as she had the last time Reagan had saw her. She opened the doors before her and there sat the Hogwarts cast trying to glance at them. Reagan held her head high in a way that she hoped would convey her not being scared. _"_ _Ready or not, Hogwarts here I come."_

 **Okay so Ashley Moore as Hermione, I'm like 100% for black Hermione, Jacob Artist for Neville Longbottom, okay so Neville is twelve and not like twenty and I couldn't find the name of this one, amazing fancast, Luca Hollestelle as Ginny Weasley, Park Soo Joo as Luna Lovegood, Skandar Keynes as Richard Pevensie, I really honestly wanted him to be Edmund, because Edmund is a sassy genius.**


	6. The Founders

The scariest part of being wrangled into a room with hundreds of kids older than you would have to be everyone looking at you, calculating your next move, betting on you. What would you do, what would you say, how would you say it. Would it be enough. So Reagan did what she did best and walked into the unforgiving great hall with a stone cold face, merely looking around at the people and straight ahead, she followed McGonagal her peers lagging behind, she passed the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione wave at her she gave a hand movement to mesmerized by all the magic going on around her.

McGonagal held out a single hand, a sign for them to stop. She stopped of course, but that didn't mean Richard didn't, he was to busy looking around and bumped into her nearly making her fall over. Reagan turned to glared at him and he whispered a sorry.

On the Slytherin table Adrian Pucey and Adam McDante made a bet. Boy Ravenclaw, Girl Gryffindor. Two tables over at the Gryffindor table George and Fred Weasley made a bet, Girl Slytherin, Boy Hufflepuff. The two sets of boys looked at each other, satisfied that neither of them had duplicate houses, the betting progress had been something he four boys had been doing since their first year and they would be goddamned if a little house rivalry was going to make them stop. In fact it made the bets even more fun.

Meanwhile McGonagal had stepped up the old steps and picked up the old scroll next to it was an old hat on a nearly brand new stool. She began calling names, name after name. Okay so four names until it was Reagan's turn.

"Reagan Birch-Fawley." There were several murmurs across all tables, several from recognition of the first and Slytherin for recognition of the last. Reagan held her head high and marched up to that stool and sat down. She looked up at McGonagal straight at her square glasses and she swore she saw her break into a smile. Then she dropped the hat on her and she couldn't see.

 _"Hello."_ The hat said in Reagan's mind. She tried not to flinch to much, but she was sure they saw it.

 _"What the bloody hell."_ It was reasonable to her to say something like this when someone invaded her mind, but to that hat she was being a rude eleven year old. Like all the other eleven year olds.

 _"Language young one, now let's see where to put you."_ The hat was silent for a little while during this time Reagan swung her legs back and forth before settling them. She began to tap on the bench not able to hear any of the murmurs outside of her hat.

"Five knuts she's a hatstall." George whispered to Fred.

"Twelve knuts it's under two minutes." Fred whispered smirking.

"You're on." The two said at the same time shaking each other's hand.

Several moments passed and Reagan sat there, not knowing what to do. " _Have you came to any solutions yet."_ Reagan says to the hat who grumbles something before answering.

 _"No you are incredibly hard headed."_ In this moment Reagan tries incredibly hard not to laugh, because she swears to whatever deity her parents believe she will come here looking cool and she will leave her looking cool, whatever happens in between doesn't matter as long as you tie up any loose ends. So she vouches for a tight lipped smile while ducking her head.

 _"That's rude."_ The hat keeps mumbling.

 _"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?"_ The hat finally answered the questions she had while simultaneously have her question everything.

 _"Why not Ravenclaw?"_ Reagan had wanted to be in there since Luna had said that she did, and what happened in the compartment.

 _"Ravenclaws are accepting of usually everybody, while you question and are suspicious of everyone. Also Ravenclaws are incredibly creative everything they do is a work of art, to their parents at least."_ The sassy hat said and Reagan dipped her head away from where anyone else could see.

 _"Fair enough. But I don't think Gryffindor is a good one I'm not that brave."_ Reagan reasoned. This was true. She was never the bravest.

 _"Your first memory is you on the biggest roller coaster for your six year old mind. Loved and enjoyed the thrill it gave you that's why Gryffindor. That and you have a code of honor. You don't know it yet, but you do. And dear, it's where the brave dwell at heart. You would save them, but you won't sacrifice yourself without a plan first."_ This hat was very good at reasoning. Very very good. Reagan wasn't exactly sure where the hat was getting this stuff. Maybe he could tell the future.

 _"Okay but I don't think I'm that kind or hardworking."_ She reasoned against Hufflepuff well, but its reasoning for Hufflepuff was better.

 _"You got me at kind, but hardworking and loyal those are some of your biggest attributes."_ Stupid hat, " _Only when you want to work hard."_

 _"You got me there, but what about Slytherin. Isn't that for people who are pure of blood?"_

 _"Never mind that, what about your value of tradition and the pranks, when you don't get caught, or how crafty you are. The feeling you get when revenge goes perfectly planned. Now where to put you?"_ The Damned Hat questioned thoughtfully.

 _"Slytherin."_ Reagan demanded. She was now gripping the sides of the stool holding on and close to teetering over.

 _"What?"_ The hat sounded smug as if he knew this was going to happen.

 _"Those girls told me I couldn't, I told them nothing, but I want to be the first one. The. First."_ It sounded like the hat chuckled, like she had proven herself.

 _"You would do well in Slytherin, you would be become like a cactus. In Hufflepuff like a daisy. But in Gryffindor like honey suckle."_ That hat had found out how she likes metaphors, she likes books, taking the words apart, putting them together. One of her greatest joys.

 _"I've always liked how resilient cacti is."_ Now it was Reagan's turn to sound smug. It seemed as if time passed very quickly as they went through the conversation.

 _"Once I choose, you can't go back."_

 _"Good."_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Reagan happily plucked the hat off of her head and set it down on the stool reveling in the claps and cheers she got from the Slytherin table and the two twins from Gryffindor who seemed extra happy, even though the rest of their table booed at the young girl. The first Slytherin to be sorted. It hurt to see even the supposedly kind kids boo, but she hightailed her way to the table that cheered the loudest as a "Collin Creevey." was called by McGonagal. George smirked at Fred who swore and gave him twelve knuts.

She sat next to a girl with pretty golden hair and an Egyptian looking boy who tried to slick back his wavy hair using gel. It wasn't working.

"Hello." Blondie said looking happy, or well conveying happiness, she was good at.

"Hi." Reagan said off handedly waiting for the next girl who sat with them in their compartment to be sorted.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. And this is Theodore Nott." Daphne introduced the two. Theodore though looked much more interested in the book he was reading. Theodore had light brown eyes and sun-kissed skin. His eyes focused solely on the book about what seemed to be Vampires in Mythology: What's Fact and What's Fiction. Reagan couldn't blame him since Daphne Greengrass seemed about as two dimensional as a Scooby-Doo cartoon. But nonetheless the two who were about to be brought to boredom by Daphne nodded along with every word she was saying.

"So, what's your blood status?" Daphne asked Reagan who was now seeing the purpose in this conversation. Reagan rolled her eyes and tries remembering everything she could about pureblood etiquette.

"Half-blood." Reagan answers with the lie pretending to be bored, even though she is freaking out as Daphne nods as if saying, "this seems okay, but let me check with headquarters first."

Back in the group of first years Luma was waiting patiently with fifteen other first years. Ernest Kacey had just been called and sorted into Hufflepuff. "Luna Lovegood." McGonagal called looking over at the first years spotting the long silvery blonde hair and giving her a crinkly smile.

Luna stepped on foot in front of the other to get to the stool where the hat sat. She could feel the curious gazes, but instead kept her head held high. She smiled and waved at Reagan before McGonagal took the hat off of the stool before Luna gracefully sat down on the chair. McGonagal gently placed the hat on her head, when it covered her eyes she smiled brightly and a nervous first year chuckled.

 _"Hello, ."_ Luna Lovegood thought happily, her legs swinging back and forth, she looked completely at ease unlike her friend who sat stiffly.

 _"Hello, Miss Lovegood."_ Mr. Hat greeted just as politely as Luna had, Luna nodded happily as to what the hat was saying.

 _"So where shall I be sorted, Mr. Hat?"_ Luna asked the million dollar question ablutions to all as she moved the hat from her view and looked up at the ceiling where she saw stars.

 _"You want Hufflepuff, when Hufflepuff is all wrong for you. Where you need to be is Ravenclaw."_ Luna frowned and was pulled back to Earth by this harsh statement.

 _"Can you tell me why, sir?"_ Luna asked pulling a sour face at the rude hat.

 _"When the time comes Miss Lovegood."_

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_

Richard Pevensie breathed a sigh of relief. At least he'll have someone he knew in his dream house, even if she was a bit odd. He waited a simple two names before he was called, he was nervous and wasn't very good at hiding it. Reagan noticed that his hands were shaking and she noticed that he almost slipped and steadied himself on the stool.

 _"What do we have here."_ An omniscient voice asked. And there was a horrified look on his face. Several chuckles from all houses at the look on the previously pouting first year.

 _"_ An eleven year old getting advise from an article of clothing _."_ Richard said not even realizing that the voice was coming from his head. A few chuckles from the professors table didn't notify him of the voice inside his head.

 _"Watch yourself boy, I'm an accessory."_ Richard burst out laughing and nearly fell off the stool. _"You're nervous."_

"Noooo, how could you ever possibly tell." Richard said aloud again Dumbledore had a twinkly smile on his face and stars in his eyes, the sorting this year was very interesting.

 _"You have a lot of wit, and from the drawings on your arm, you're creative, not snobbish, but what's that?"_ The hat said his voice changing tone so it actually sounded surprised.

"What's what. What is it you omniscient hat." Richard said and the two fourth year Slytherins thought their chances were very good of the boy being in Ravenclaw.

 _"Your heart. You're so kind, and you work so hard, dedication, fair play, you aren't very patient, but you're so tolerant towards all people, and your going to need support."_ The hats voice was kind. _"You are the best kind of person that should only be reserved for Hufflepuff."_

"So let me gue-"

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The cheers were loud as he threw the hat back down on the stool and rushed to great some new people. There were loud boos from the Slytherin table, but he paid those no mind. He rushed to sit next to the prefect as a hope of sort of protection from a nasty looking boy called Zacharius Smith. There were only nine people left to be sorted.

Ginny Weasley was the last person to be sorted, like she was always the last for everything. The last sibling, the last one to ever go to Hogwarts. The last one to get school supplies. But she was always the first girl. And her family wouldn't let her forget that. Always treating her like an eggshell. She was tired of it.

So before McGonagal called her name she marched up the steps and grabbed the hat out of McGonagal's wrinkly hands. And nearly ripped it shoving it in her head.

 _"My my my, that's some nerve you got there. You Weasley's are all so brave and chivalrous. But you, you my dear are so much more than that. But more than all what do you want to be?"_

 _"I wanna be me."_

 _"But do you know who you are."_

 _"No, but I know what I'm not. I'm not kind, I can be mean a lot of the time, I'm not creative, or smart. I'm not resourceful. But I know I am a good person."_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Ginny Weasley had practically threw the hat at McGonagal before racing down to where her brothers were, where she belonged. There were cheers and she was sure half of them were from Fred and George. She looked around after sitting. She saw the girl from the train in Slytherin looking bored as she sat between two golden blonde girls talking her ear off. Ginny caught... Reagan's eye and smiled. Reagan didn't smile back, but she did look less miserable. She saw Luna on the next table next to no one, talking animatedly to no one. She saw the boy who got into Hufflepuff look around worriedly before a prefect smiled at him and told him what was going to happen.

Everyone seemed okay. Everything seemed fine. But there was a girl wishing female Slytherins were more intelligent. And there was a boy wishing that the people would appreciate his sarcasm. And then here was a girl not caring about anything in the world except for her father and his imaginary beast. Then there was another redhead, looking at her plate and the world around her not noticing the other plates full with food, but she felt a burning in her pocket. Tom must be writing again.

The four stuffed their faces, like everyone else at the sight of food, each one leaving with their fifth year prefects. Ginny snuck a glance at Luma as she saw they were going the same way, Luna like always was looking everywhere, but Ginny. So Ginny turned away to see her brother and Harry Potter join them up the stairs.

"Where have you been?" She snapped."

"None of your bloody business." Ron replied grabbing Harry by the wrist to join their other friends leaving Ginny in the dust. Like always.

Reagan was pulled out of her daze of staring at the plate she licked clean only to be grabbed by the wrist of the girl in charge, who just muttered, "Honestly you half-breeds are the worst." Reagan's mouth hung open, before she glared at the girl.

"Manners," she began whispering to herself, "maketh man." As soon as she finished her little quote, she was shoved next to the blonde girl her age as they headed down the stairs to get to the common room. Only to be stopped by the fifth year boy in charge. He simply held out his hand and commanded the entirety of the first years in front to stop.

"Look at your surroundings." The boy said gesturing to the walls around him. "Do what you can to make it into the common room." It was a flurry of robes flapping and people rushing to do anything while Reagan stood there trying to remember something, anything she could about the Slytherin dormitories. Salazar's son. Yes, it was his sons painting.

Reagan looked around rapidly trying to find it. He was tall. Not broad shoulder, but scrawny and nearly drowning in furs. She looked behind the pug nosed second year to find it. Reagan stood in her tip toes to reach behind the girl to press her hand down against the painting. A door materialized right next to the portrait of the scrawny boy and people looked around wondering who it could've been while Reagan walked into her common room.

It was the single most amazing thing she had ever seen in her very short life of eleven years. It wasn't warm or cozy looking. The fire burned a brilliant blue on top and yellow on the bottom, charmed she was sure, to create a light green in the middle. The fireplace that held the fire was a dark grey, nearing black but not quite there, and very royals looking as if several millionaires had wanted the most luxurious of all girl laces and threw their money into that one, then covered it silver. Couches were arraigned around the fireplace, emerald green in color. There was a lush carpet that covered from where the black wood of the dungeon floor met the couches there was black carpet from there to three feet in front of the luxurious fireplace. Seven doors left of the fire place was marked with the names of every girl, except for the one on the farthest left. That one, just like the one on the farthest right was kept empty of names. That's when Reagan noticed the view they had of the black lake. It was basically an aquarium. She saw mermaids and sirens of fairytale creation, but then she saw an angry red creature hiding in the glass and an ugly looking purple fish pass by before noticing it had an audience and swam off, Reagan could still see it though. She saw a pretty little siren, around the age of twelve wave at her through the glass, and that's when Reagan noticed, she had crept through the common room just to get to the view of the lake. Her nose was pressed up against the glass and she tried to look below, but only saw ugly looking sea weed and another ugly red creature.

A golden haired sibling, Astoria had pulled her from the amazing view and winking siren to be pushed into their room. She and Astoria Greengrass were only two of the five girls sorted into Slytherin. There were only three boys this year. Reagan looked into the dormitory to find five beds, each of them enormous, with the prettiest bed frames, each of them curling had pretty designs with the first letter of each of their names, Astoria, Thea, Roseanne, Persephone, and Reagan. Reagan was nestled between Thea and Rose, right in the middle of a pit of rich purebloods. While they droned on and on, about clothes and nails, and the absolute best spells for hair seeing as they wouldn't have 'their house elfs' anymore. Reagan, ever the loner, sat in her bed, pulled the covers over her head and tried to block out their unstoppable chatter. But it was no use, and for a flutter of a second she wondered how she would survive in the blood purist den.

 **Okay so for my lovely cast Dakota Fanning as Daphne Greengrass, Elle Fanning as Astoria Greengrass, Rami Malek as Theodore Nott. Read, review, I don't love you, but I sure do appreciate you.**


	7. Dream a Little Dream

_I was running, my arms were pumping themselves as fast as they possibly could. My bare feet smacked against the stone ground. Echoing. I was pretty sure I was a goner. It was following me. It could hear me. It could smell me. I was dead. I didn't know what to do. What's right, what's wrong. So I sat there, head in hands when I heard the loud hiss._

 _"Leave me alone!" I shouted. This did absolutely nothing and all I wanted to do was look at its eyes. I felt someone tug on my arm and felt a warmth that went up my spine. I turned to look at the person who did it when I was pulled, quite forcibly I might add, away from the serpent. I saw the long red hair and almost smiled at the idiotic Gryffindor. It wasn't until we stopped that I saw my hands were now bloody, but Ginny's were oozing with it. I took a step back, confused and ready to yell at her. But that was before I heard the sound of it slithering. It knew it had the upper hand._

 _"Ginny, what are we going to do?" I asked. Confused beyond belief I watched as she twiddled her fingers and bloodied her hair by pulling on it._

 _"Gotta get Tom out. How to get Tom out? Gotta get Tom out." Ginny said like a mantra. I tried to turn around, but her hands were on my face keeping me from looking at its supposedly golden eyes. "Look at it and you die." She whispered like the snake could hear her. Suddenly she bent my head down so I could see my reflection in the water. I saw my brown skin covered in blood cheek down and terrified brown eyes. It wasn't until I looked at Ginny and saw her eyes were shut tight. I almost mimicked before I saw its eyes. It's beautiful topaz eyes that twinkled sinisterly like the eyes of a car salesmen after he scored a deal meaning a new hot tub._

 _I felt a searing hot pain as I continued to stare at the water, like it was some cure, I burned and felt completely frozen except for my eyes they moved around looking for the red head responsible. But saw nothing except for the slithering backside of the basilisk. I tried to turn my head but only exceeded in falling over. It felt like someone was shaking me._

Reagan opened her eyes and tumbled out of bed and not only the remembers of the dream, but the sight of the four other girls getting dressed and applying magical makeup and solves for all of their beauty problems. And for a second she wondered why they were doing this. Were they trying to court someone? Were they already engaged, sold off to believe it was an honor. A horrified look entered Reagan's face before she shot up. First day of school. The funny thing about Reagan is it takes her thirty minutes to shower. She had thirty five till breakfast began and schedules were handed out.

So she showered the fast as she could. And rushed out to put on her uniform. The other witches watched her rush around afterwards each of them thrown in a fit of giggles.

"Oh dear." Thea giggled, and then smiled showing pearly whites. while Astoria shook her head. Persephone rolled her eyes. Roseanne waved her wand before explaining Slytherin pure blooded rules.

"We arrive promptly, ten minutes late silly." Roseanne said before muttering a spell and Reagan's hair was dry and curled nicely while her clothes fixed themselves nicely and her tie floated from her hand and fixed itself upon her neck. "Now girls, what should we do now."

Suddenly Reagan was surrounded by Slytherins who yelled out colors. For eyelids and lips.

"Purple!"Persephone loudly suggested.

"No..no, no, no gold." Thea argued while Reagan tried to climb her way out of the insane diva's

"Absolutely not!" Roseanne shouted thinking very hard apparently.

We could do SILVER!" Astoria shouted excitedly while the many girls agreed with her, except for Roseanne who just shouted some garbled dialect.

"How about a natural touch up." Thea suggested. For a girl who argued gold this seemed simplistic, and Reagan was on board entirely.

"YES!" Reagan shouted. "We will do that and only that." While the girls were distracted by the decision she ran out of the dormitories, which were filled with people. She passed Daphne and Theodore. Daphne shot up and grabbed her arm, awfully desperate for another friend besides the cows in her dormitory and her third cousin twice removed.

"Hello Birch how are you this lovely morning?" Greengrass chirped still being dragged by Reagan with Theodore trailing behind the two.

"Your sister and her cronies are trying to kill me." Reagan's eye twitched in frustration of the golden haired blondes and her brunette friends. Theodore sniggered at Reagan's misfortune before she turned on him and snarled, "At least I don't wear hair gel." Reagan than stalked off leaving the two twelve year olds in the dust.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Daphne informed her sarcastic friend who pivoted before muttering some excuse. "I like her." Daphne smiled at Theodore who just nodded.

"Bit rough around the edges isn't she." Theodore nodded watching the retreating figure.

"All my friends are like that." Daphne said sullenly looking at Theodore.

"You need better friends." Theodore told her before stalking off in the same direction Reagan went. Daphne sighed before following the two.

Reagan arrived at the table and sat down next to no one looking around at the tables. She saw Luna sat the end of her table talking to no one but looking right at Reagan. She looked behind Luna to see Ginny looking a bit tired around a bunch of red heads, Hermione and only one black haired head. Then in between Luna and herself was Richard in a gaggle of the ten boys total who were all laughing. Of course he and Ginny made friends first, Ginny had her entire family in Gryffindor if the amount of redheads at that table said anything, and Richard was likable to anyone, even Reagan.

Snape walked down the table handing the schedule to everyone he passed without even an explanation. As he passed Reagan her schedule floated down and landed in her oatmeal. She rushed to pick it up and brush the parts off while a voice next to her giggled. She turned and saw Astoria slide next to her. Astoria looked at her schedule and glared.

"Why do we have so many subjects with Gryffindor?" Astoria asked basically growling while looking at the table in the other side. A mousy looking boy had looked up and met Astoria's glare and his face grew red before ducking down to finish his eggs.

"Proportional class sizes." Reagan answered while Astoria looked confused.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff statistically have less kids. This year there were five girls in Ravenclaw and seven boys, an even twelve, while Hufflepuff has ten boys and four girls. Together that's twenty six a good student teacher ratio. Gryffindor and Slytherin have always had large amounts. This year not so much for Slytherin while Gryffindor is blooming. They have seventeen kids and we have eight. That's twenty five. They're trying to keep it even." She explained to Astoria. Who nodded along.

"But what about herbology, and transfiguration?"

"Statistically Slytherins suck at both of those classes while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are great at then so it's basically trying to get the class grade up." Reagan explained.

"Where are you getting these statistics?" Astoria asked as she pulled her to their fist class, potions.

"Hogwarts a History." Reagan explained. "Come on. We're going to be late."

When they arrived to potions class only to realize that they were indeed late. And Snape was seething. His nostrils flared and he snarled while showing his nasty yellow teeth. "Sit." He ordered and spit flew out of his mouth. Astoria rushed to sit next to Morrison, a second year Slytherin who had to do this course over again. While Reagan looked around for a free seat. "Miss Weasley could you please raise your hand, Miss Birch seems to need glasses?"

"Actually sir I wear contacts." Reagan answered while rushing to the seat next to Ginny. Ginny was thankful seeing as Collin Creevey was all for sitting next to 'the saviors' best friends younger sister.

"Now Miss Birch for that start of the term quiz tell me what are the properties of Bellflower?" Snape asked, still seething. Reagan pulled out her book and looked through the index. "Miss Birch what are you doing?"

"I don't have a very good memory, that and you never said how I got the answer." She said looking at the pages finding bellflower. "It sucks the feeling of grief away. But it doesn't replace happiness. It just leaves you there, not sad, but you can take it with a pepper up potion. It's best paired with daisies. Preferably dried and the crushed into a fine powder and boiled with water." She answered. Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow before giving a dismissing wave of the hand and turning to Ginny. "Five points to Slytherin for creativity.

"I taught your brother last year, pitiful work, I was expecting much better after teaching his older brothers. Even if they were countless distractions." He said pacing. "Now Weasley what is the difference between Azalea and Ivy."

"Have you seen the two?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley." Snape said as he passed and continued teaching. Ginny scowled as she watched Reagan who remained emotionless. For a second Ginny couldn't tell if Reagan was mad or just being herself. The rest of the potion lesson was considerably boring for Ginny. She would turn to look at her partner who would furrow her eyebrows at the cauldron before writing something down every couple of moments.

"What are you doing." Ginny snapped, Reagan seemed to finish a sentence before shaking her head and crossing whatever she wrote out.

"Taking notes, Ginevra." Reagan snaps back. "Maybe you should to and Snape wouldn't be on your back." Reagan suggested with an evil tone in her voice and Ginny didn't know whether to be mad or confused.

"Was that a sorry?" Nothing was said back as Ginny smiled while finishing the potion meant to cure boils.

"Shut up." Reagan muttered while hastily chopping up some lady minute ingredients before slipping them in her pocket. She saw the look Ginny gave her. "You never know when you'll need some last minute potion ingredients." She argued with the glare before coaling her potion and handing it to her professor who more or less seemed to dislike her.

"What've you got next?" Asked Ginny nosily, while looking at Reagan from her peripheral vision. Reagan looked at her curiously.

"Ginny, like all people seeing as it is eleven thirty I'll be eating lunch like the rest of you lot." Reagan told Ginny messing with the left over potion bits she had yet to pour out.

"You eat, I just thought Slytherins fed off of the souls of the innocent." Ginny said as quick as a whip, but Reagan smirked and continued the witty banter.

"It's souls of the damned. Like take Snape for instance. He's enough to feed the whole house we could go back for seconds." She said looking Ginny in the eye. Ginny broke first and broke out into giggles.

"Come on silly goose. We have to wash these." Ginny said pointing at her own filthy cauldron and Reagan's brand new one. Ginny led Reagan to where all the other first years were washing the cauldrons before asking, rather impolitely, "What's it like to be rich?"

Reagan snapped her head at the girl and noticed her robes that were stitched up and faded from a black to a gray, as if dust was imbedded in it. "It's nice I suppose. I take a lot of things for granted though. Like um, my family is terrible and they're all riding out this politician thing my mums got going on and we don't know what to do. My mum gives it all to charity though, I don't mean all, she keeps enough to pay the bills and for groceries, but, I dunno. We live in this neighborhood with awful fake people who just want things. And they take and take and take." Reagan rambled on my noticing how Ginny was staring at her eyes wide not knowing what half of those words meant. "So what's your life like?" Reagan asked.

"My family is very poor, my dad has a low paying and disrespected job at the ministery while my mum cooks and cleans around the house. It's nice, but I just want something new and not worn before. I just want to live in a bigger room without all my brothers and I just want privacy." Ginny scowled not noticing how hard she was scrubbing her cauldron. "So do you have any siblings?" Ginny asked slowing her scrubbing.

"Two." Reagan answered and Ginny scoffed.

"I have six." Reagan's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide at Ginny's statement.

"Your poor mother." Reagan had a hand over her mouth melodramatically.

"I know, trust me, I know." The two girls stopped their scrubbing and turned to look at each other.

"I think this potion partnership is agreeable." Reagan stated heading over to their table.

"Really?" Squeaked Ginny while Reagan smirked and nodded.

It was going to be a long day.

Lunch Reagan decided was better than dinner and breakfast, but dessert beat the two. Lunch was casual enough for a sandwich and salad. Or soup and roll. Or even fruit. It's like a big snack, and if it were up to Reagan she would be eating chips and crisps for the rest of her life. Of course since this was a prep school, so no junk food whatsoever and for a fleeting moment she missed public school food.

Then she saw what they were serving and hopped next to Theodore to load her plate. Theodore raised an eyebrow at her while she just waved him off and stuffed her face with bread and a potato soup.

Afterwards, she had a free period then transfiguration. So she wandered Hogwarts. And it was only when a voice yelled at her from across the courtyard did she stop. She saw Harry waving at her while Hermione looked up from the Lockhart book and a red headed boy she could only assume was Ron Weasley lookig disgruntled at the choice in tie and crest.

"Reagan!" Harry shouted once more while Reagan herself pivoted to walk straight over to him.

"What is it?" Reagan asked once she approached them.

"You are a Slytherin." Harry spoke annunciating each word looking in between the tie and crest with a certain hatred she couldn't fathom as to why.

"You have glasses." Reagan stated looking at his specs with a glare, Harry of course thought she was glaring at him.

"What?" Ron asked confused as to what either of those subjects had to do with each other.

"Oh I thought we were pointing out the obvious." Reagan said sarcastically causing Hermione to look up from her book and give Reagan a smile.

"How are you a slimy snake?" Asked Harry gesturing to her while Reagan raised an eyebrow.

"Snakes aren't slimy." Reagan said looking over at the trio before looking behind them. "It seems you three have a follower." She said looking over at the mousy boy who had caught Astoria's glare three hours earlier. This time though he had a camera clutched to his chest. And when Harry turned to see what she was talking about her was met with the bright red face of Collin Creevey.

"All right, Harry? I'm - I'm Collin Creevey," he announced without wasting any of his breath a took a shaky foot forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be alright if - can I have a picture?" He asked suddenly gaining courage, but was still clutching the camera and shaking. He then raised the camera in hopes of Harry saying yes.

Reagan stared at her peer with a raised eyebrow, wondering how he could just walk up to someone he hadn't even met before and ask for a picture. If Reagan had that much confidence she would sell pictures of celebrities she saw at Brighton yearly and sell them on the Internet.

"A picture?" Harry asked in some sort of state of shock.

"So I can prove I met you." said Collin still looking every bit the hopeful looking mouse he is. Collin then took a tiny step forward and continued his slightly stalkerish ways. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the picture'll move." Collin shuddered in excitement about the thought of moving photography and Reagan looked at him in disgust, a waste of magic.

"It's amazing here, isn't it?" Collin continued dragging his explanation for a photograph out. "I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you?" Creevey was looking at Reagan now his hand was shaking as he looked at her tie. Reagan furrowed her eyebrows, confused and fiddled with her robe sleeve. He then turned his star struck gaze at Harry. "And then could you sign it?" Reagan almost laughed at Collin.

Then a nasally voice entered the courtyard. It was superior and familiar. "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco Malloy echoed around the courtyard and Reagan turned to walk away from the beacon of attention and the two apes who were only in the house based off of their parent. But Reagan couldn't judge too much, she asked for this. "Everyone line up," Malfoy yelled to the rest of the Wizards in the crowd. "Harry potters giving out signed photos!"

Reagan spead walked away to sit down next to anyone and grabbed a magazine out of someone's hands before putting it in between the scene and her eyes. And suddenly Reagan was reading The Quibbler. She turned to see Luna Lovegood next to her a look of what only could be described as serene shock. The rest of her face was calm except for her eyes that were wide open.

"I'm so sorry." Reagan said looking at the magazine, but Luna just threw her arms around Reagan who looked at her from her peripheral vision while looking at the scene unfolding. Malfoy just imitated Ron Weasley's mother. "Luna can you get off?" She asked looking over at the fight when one Gilderoy Lockhart appeared. Reagan didn't like that man. He was, to put it nicely, stupid.

Luna, eventually stopped hugging and giggled. "Sorry, wackspurts." She shrugged as if that explained everything. Reagan nodded as if she understood when she didn't. Before looking around at her watch. It had stopped working, strange. "Is that a muggle watch?" Reagan looked confused. What's a muggle.

"Uh no. It's my mothers." Reagan looked over at Luna who giggled behind her pale hands. Luna continued to giggle before nodding. "So what do you have next?" Reagan asked knowing that it was probably transfiguration. Luna smiled that quirky little smile of hers and then pulled Reagan up.

"Transfiguration silly, just like me." Luna began dragging the girl around, Reagan still had the Quibbler in her hand and passed Daphne and Theodore. Theodore had a book in the hand with Daphne dragging him by the wrist the two past each other with Luna going on and on about wackspurts while Daphne droned on and on about something superficial.

Reagan however was proven wrong when Daphne stopped the two and asked them a peculiar question. "Rae, what do you think about discipline in strict families?"

Reagan hid her shock while tapping her finger on her chin. "Abuse in anyway is unacceptable. Emotional is wrong, treating children like object, wrong, hitting a child is wrong, and lay but not least laying a finger to do anything except a loving parental embrace is wrong."

Daphne smiled triumphantly and looked over at Theodore. "See, Reagan agrees with me. If your parents are doing that to you, it has to stop."

Theodore glared at the ground and Daphne gasped, it seemed loud and fake, like her. "Theodore, I'm so sorry." She yelled after him as he went to his next class. Reagan looked at Luna, who pretended nothing happened, and began pulling Luna along as she walks along the corridor gazing at pictures.

"Miss Birch, Miss Lovegood what are you doing here so early?" McGonagal asked as we went into her nearly deserted classroom, there was a boy in their with nearly burnt off eyebrows and his friend waiting by the door. They boy had either sandy blonde hair, or light brown and green eyes with small little brown flecks over his nose. The boy waiting for him had dark skin and dark hair and dark eyes, but then he smiled at the two revealing a bright smile and dimples.

"Dean Thomas." The boy sad holding his hand out, Reagan took it tentatively as if touching him would burn her. All of the other Gryffindorks had feared from her or growled at her hoping to start some fight. But if it was Malloy and his cronies they were fearing, then they generalize. From what Malloy said at dinner, Reagan could tell, like a lot of other people in Slytherin, they were their for their bloodlines.

"Reagan Birch." She said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, Slytherin. What's that like?" Dean asked after pulling his hand away.

"Wouldn't know, only been here a day." Reagan smartly replied.

"Oh, you're not nice." Dean teased. Reagan rolled her eyes, her face not showing any emotion. Like all the other Slytherins except for Malfoy. He was rich and could manipulate people through that. Whatever works.

"So what happened to your friend?" Reagan quietly asked and Dean's head flew backwards and he began laughing. The boy with the singed eyebrows, that suddenly grew back, walked towards the three and punched Dean in the arm.

"Lad could you try not ta tell ev'rybody you come across about da accident." That Irish "lad" just made a simple mistake and peaked Reagan's interest. Luna, of course, wandered off to talk to McGonagal about Nargles and their magical properties.

"Do tell." She said and Dean, like he couldn't hold the laughter in any more, while the "lad" walked him away while telling, "We have two minutes to get to charms!" And all Reagan could see was their robes flapping as they raced to their class.

"Now I see the reason for no physical education." Reagan commented while McGonagal's stern frown turned to a minuscule smile and she turned to her desk fiddling with some objects. "So Minerva what shall we be doing today?"

McGonagal flinched. Her shoulders tensed and she didn't turn around. Her breathing speed up and Reagan could tell all this while she was right behind her Reagan turned away right as Minerva gave a reply back and elf up her bleeding finger.

"Now, now Miss Birch. It's McGonagal. And today, we are turning pine needles into sewing needles." McGonagal turned and saw the small girl looking mildly confused at Mcgonagal. Reagan shook her head and sitting at the table horizontal to the one Luna had chosen and had already gotten out a pen and some paper.

Luna looked at Reagan oddly before turning back to her quill and parchment. The two of them waiting, for anyone to come. Alas, a group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins came and Astoria rushed to sit next to Reagan. Astoria, was tall and gangly, with her long golden wavy hair and light blue eyes, she was very nice to look at. Her sister, Daphne was different and her hair, and body, was shorter than Astoria's. Reagan then saw Luna sitting next to Roseanne who looked furious at having to deal with the airy girl.

The two had only one thing in common, mono lids. Roseanne Parkinson wasn't short, but average in height. She had pin straight dark brown hair and bangs. Her hair was the best feature about her. It looked soft and silky, like a silk curtain. Her tan skin was dotted with freckles, that if she remembered correctly from last night she had been complaining to the girls how to get rid of them. Her lips were dark pink and whenever she saw them they were always set in a scowl. Luna however had an ignorant smile set into her pale pink lips. Her skin was pale and nearly flawless, except for her red cheeks. Her hair, like always tangled, wavy, and silvery blonde. Reagan then decided they were. Opposites and looked around at the rest of her class. Several Ravenclaws had paired up with the eight Slytherins most not by choice.

"Miss Birch would you care to tell the class what we are doing today." McGonagal said. Reagan turned to look for her teacher to find her not at her desk.

"Pine needles into sewing needles." Reagan answered dully as if she was bored. Suddenly McGonagal grew right before Reagan and Astoria's desk. Reagan flinched at the sudden sight of their teacher while some of the Ravenclaws snorted hoping for more of a reaction.

"Yes, now pay attention. It seems class you need another demonstration. McGonagal stalked to the front of the classroom and shrunk. In all honesty it was disgusting. He bones twisted, and her glasses and clothes melted into her skin while she grew fur. And then there was a cat where McGonagal once stood.

And at that moment Reagan Birch knew her assumption about McGonagal was partly wrong. Strict, yes, her least favorite, heavens no. It wasn't at the sorting, or breakfast, but at her first transfiguration lesson that she knew that this was going to be the best seven years of her long life.

 **Bailey Maddison as Thea Weiss, Emily Bador as Roseanne Parkinson, Aislinn Paul as Persephone Mareu, Cameron Monaghan as Ron Weasley, Karan Brar as Collin Creevey, and Lucky Blue Smith as Draco Malfoy.**


End file.
